Love is a Croc
| number = 13 | image = File:Love is a Croc.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = July 11, 1998 | director = Butch Lukic | writer = Steve Gerber | story = | teleplay = | music = Harvey Cohen | previous1 = Torch Song | next1 = The Ultimate Thrill | previous2 = Growing Pains | next2 = Torch Song }} :"I heard what you said to the judge. I want you to know that I understand about being different. You've never let the way you look undermine your self-confidence. I admire that. I feel somehow that we're kindred spirits." ::- Baby Doll Love is a Croc is an episode of The New Batman Adventures. It is notable for introducing Killer Croc and Baby Doll to the new series and featuring drastically different character designs. New voice actors for both characters were also cast. "Love is a Croc" is the 9th produced episode and the 13th episode aired of "TNBA". Plot Mary Dahl works as a hotel receptionist, trying to lead a normal life, but her past as sitcom sensation "Baby Doll" always comes back to haunt her and ruin her mood. After she fails to make some rude customers understand that she is not a fake character and that she's just different, Mary returns home, where she watches the broadcast of Killer Croc's trial. She is fascinated by Croc's monologue about being a victim of a society for being different and even starts rooting for him when the criminal goes berserk and escapes from the courtroom. Batman shows up in time to stop Croc's escape attempt, but the confrontation is witnessed by Mary, who sympathizes with Croc. Croc is soon taken to Arkham Asylum, where he is locked in a special tank, but is soon visited by Mary. She gives Croc food to gain his trust, but Croc tells her that he is soon going to be transfered to prison to be executed. However, Mary tells him that things can still change and to not lose hope. Later, as Croc is being transferred in an armored car, Mary gets dressed in her Baby Doll getup. She stands in the middle of the road and causes the armored car to careen off the road and crash in the woods. The driver is unconscious and Mary then takes down the security guards in the van, before she releases Croc from his shackles and lovingly embraces him. Like this, Baby Doll and Killer Croc go on a crime spree across Gotham and they become the most wanted criminal couple. The two of them have settled in the sewers of Gotham, creating a small house-like environment, decorated with furniture and home appliances, but despite their criminal success, things are not perfect between them. While Baby Doll is seriously infatuated with Croc and loves him, Croc is merely using Baby as the mastermind behind their crimes. This situation causes Croc to often leave their secret hideout in order to stay way from Baby's constant mushy affections. Their latest crime consists of robbing a casino inside a glamorous boat, but they are unaware that Batman and Batgirl are patrolling in the Batboat and they spot the chaos created inside the boat. Batman and Batgirl go into action and attempt to stop the criminals, but the combined forces of Baby and Croc proves to be too much for the two of them and the criminals manage to escape, although they lose great part of the stolen money in the struggle. Despite their defeat, Batman and Batgirl manage to locate their hideout following the trail of money left behind. At their hideout, Croc is frustrated for their latest failure and Baby's best attempts to cheer him are useless, as Croc feels nothing for her. Once again, Croc leaves Baby, who becomes suspicious of Croc's constant disappearances. Later, Croc comes out of a nightclub, with two young women at his side. They ask him about the "little woman", but Croc tells them that once he gets enough money, he would ditch her and they leave the nightclub laughing and enjoying themselves. However, all this was witnessed by Baby, who had followed Croc to the nightclub and listened to every word, making her feel devastated. Later, Croc is sleeping in their hideout and Baby wakes him up, cheerfully telling him that she has come up with a new plan and that it will be the biggest score they have made. Not long afterwards, Batman and Batgirl prowl through the sewers until they locate the criminals' hideout. They find a drawing made by Baby, pointing towards the Nuclear Power Plant, but during their investigation, Batgirl activates a couple of bombs in the place and they barely manage to survive the ensuing explosion. At that moment, Croc and Baby have arrived at the Nuclear Power Plant and they take out the guards to reach the core reactor. Baby turns off the machines, which would cause the reactor to blow up, destroying Gotham. Croc them assumes that they call the authorities for ransom, but Baby reveals that her plan is to blow the entire city and die together with Croc. At that moment, Batman and Batgirl arrive and while Batman deals with Croc, Batgirl turns on the machines, restoring power to the reactor. Batman and Croc fight across the plant and Croc gets the upper hand in the fight. As he is about to eliminate Batman, Baby uses one of Batman's gadgets to distract Croc, giving Batman enough time to recover and attack Croc. The fight comes to an end when Croc attempts to attack Batman with a pipe, but ignores the pipe is holding high pressure water and is therefore pushed unconscious by a hard gush of hot water. Baby regrets having caused their downfall, but she blames Croc for not being faithful and not giving her the idealized relationship she expected. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode acts as a sequel to the episode Baby-Doll from Batman: The Animated Series, as it references Baby's previous encounter with Batman. * This episode marks the second and last appearance of Baby-Doll in the series. * Laraine Newman replaces Alison LaPlaca as the voice of Baby-Doll. * Brooks Gardner replaces Aron Kincaid as the voice of Killer Croc. * The "Picture News" newspaper includes a photo reference to series' producer Bruce Timm and background artist Ted Blackman. * This is one of the few episodes of TNBA that was not included in any cutscene for the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series :* Batman Super-Villains: Killer Croc Gallery LC 01 - Mary.jpg LC 02 - Mary.jpg LC 03 - Killer Croc.jpg LC 04 - Croc.jpg LC 05 - Mary.jpg LC 06 - Killer Croc.jpg LC 07 - Killer.jpg LC 08 - Chicken.jpg LC 09 - Killer Doll.jpg LC 10 - Gotham.jpg LC 11 - Croc.jpg LC 12 - Baby Croc.jpg LC 13 - Newspaper.jpg LC 14 - Croc.jpg LC 15 - Batman and Batgirl.jpg LC 16 - Batgirl.jpg LC 17 - Baby Croc.jpg LC 18 - Croc.jpg LC 19 - Killer.jpg LC 20 - Killer.jpg LC 21 - Baby.jpg LC 22 - Batman and Batgirl.jpg LC 23 - Baby Croc.jpg LC 24 - Batman.jpg LC 25 - Croc gets Batman.jpg LC 26 - Batman.jpg LC 27 - Killer Doll.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Soundtrack by Harvey Cohen Category:Killer Croc Episodes Category:Multiple Villains Episodes